Fear of Vaginas - Gynophobia
Jared played a 'horror' game that turned out to just be a boring shooter. Synopsis Jared is playing Gynophobia. It's a horror game. Jared watches a bird fly past a window. He looks around the bedroom he is in, and knocks over a broom, and tries to use someone's underwear. He tries to use a book titled 'Potion recipes', and is horrified to find out that he is in his mom's room! Jared investigates the other objects in the room, and finds a photo of his mom to be attractive. He leaves the bedroom and investigates the house. The room is shaking a lot, and he sees a spider. Jared concludes that the character is afraid of spiders. Jared has some new headphones to replace his old ones. Jared finds a computer with a game called 'Dead Hunger' on it. Jared is surprised to be playing a game within the game, and has a gun now. Jared reveals that he won a contest on Twitter to win the headphones. Some zombies appear, and Jared starts shooting at them. He hopes his new headphones will make the game more spooky. Jared kills a wave of zombies, and is very confused by the point of the game. The zombies have very good pathfinding, and can crawl very fast. Jared gets out of the sewer. Jared is frustrated that he has found himself in a shooter rather than a horror game! After finding a tyre for a van, Jared has to find a toolbox. He finds some gasoline, and is allowed to put the gas in before the toolbox. Jared finds himself with a new gun. He gets killed. Jared is getting frustrated that this whole game is just a zombie shooter, and he decides to give it the benefit of the doubt by continuing. The game ends, and Jared looks dumbfounded as he returns back to the real game. Jared sees a text from the character's dad, who thought that he was gay. A woman appears at the door. Jared tries to open it, but the character refuses to. Jared drinks a potion and starts to trip out. Jared starts talking as if he is drunk. The game goes to another first person shooter, and Jared is annoyed again. He shoots an egg for some reason. He shoots at spiders and women. After destroying all 9 eggs, nothing happens, and Jared doesn't know what to do. A large spider appears, and Jared shoots at it. He sees a bunch of zombie women and shoots them. He finds a guy in a cage, and shoots him to not be sexist. He takes the head and it screams when Jared puts it in the fire! Jared continues shooting women and spiders. A spider falls down from the ceiling and impales itself to be used as a platform, and Jared appreciates this. Jared enters the next section and a gross woman sperm appears. Jared doesn't understand what is going on, and is still waiting for the horror to start. Jared wonders why this game even exists, and wonders if the creator was afraid of women and spiders and had to make a video game about them. Jared gets trapped in a room and another wave of women and spiders appears. Jared doesn't want to die because he really doesn't want to have to do this again. He reaches a boss. The boss is a spider lady. She is still attractive! Jared defeats the boss, and feels bad when the spider lady cries. He gets back to the actual game again. He is no longer afraid of spiders. He opens the door to the woman, and the credits are shown. Jared doesn't get the game. He liked the idea of the game, but turning it into a first person future was stupid. The game was dumb. He is no longer afraid of women, after all the shooting at spiders he did! Category:Videos